superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Berenstain Bears (2002)
Opening Titles * "The Berenstain Bears" Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Agogo Entertainment Limited Co-production * Executive Producers: Michael Hirsh, Scott Dyer, Steven Ching, Stan and Jan Berenstain * Supervising Producers: Patricia R. Burns, Jocelyn Hamilton, Michelle Melanson, Cynthia Taylor\ * Producer: Lan Lamon * Story Editors: Peter Sauder, Bob Ardiel * Assistant Directors; Tony Egizii, Lynn Reist, Derek Prout, Cory Morrison * Theme Song by: Stan Meissner * Score by: Ray Parker and Tom Szczesniak * "The Berenstain Bears" Performed by: Lee Ann Womack * Lee Ann Womack appears courtesy of: MCA Nashville * With the Voice Talents of: ** Mama - Camilla Scott ** Papa - Ben Campbell ** Brother - Michael Cera ** Sister - Tajja Isen ** Gran - Corinne Conley ** Gramps - Lesley Carlson ** Lizzy Bruin - Amanda Soha ** Cousin Fred - Marc McMulkin * Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Director: Karen Goora * Casting Supervisor: Dee Shipley * Casting Co-ordinator; Danis Goulet * Casting Assistant: Elizabeth Soares * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Helena Werren * Production Supervisor: Ruta Cube * Production Managers: Brenda Wall, Celia Ching, He Xhi Xiang * Line Producer: Catherine Wong * Production Co-ordinators; Leslie Zahara, Jennifer Kun, Rachel Si, Tommy Tang, Margot Ho * Production Assistants: Caroline Simmons, Marie-Ann Burgess * Script Co-ordinators: Alicia Prodanou, Andrea Sykes * Storyboard Artists: Steve Remen, Kevin Currie, John Flagg, Gord Jackson, Annelies Davis, Trevor Hierons, Dan Nosella, Troy SUllivan, Mitch Manzer, Jeff White, Daniel Payette * Storyboard Clean-Up: Rui Albino, Blayne Burnside, Tim Pallett, Myrosia Humenik * Storyboard Co-ordinators; Allan Parker, Lesley Saliwonchyk * Design Supervisors: Alan Knappett, Cynthia Ward * Design Co-ordinators: Hilary Huffman, Bridge Whitely * Designers: Mark Beaumont, Michael McKay, Dalibor Granic, Brad Markewitz, Maureen Shelleau, Lorenzo Del Bianco, Laura Vegys, Lisa Whittick, Steve Millard, Matthew Braddon, Patrick Rowsome, Diamond Dave, Wayne Arenburg, Gord Jackson, Mike Tweedle, Dave MacDougall, Royce Langford, Darren Ward, Sue Wilkinson * Director's Notes: Niall Johnston, Teruyo Watanabe, Allan Jefferey * Lip Sync: Cathy Parkes * Pre-Production Editors: Simon Giles, Cedric Dufour, Todd Trussler * Animation Supervisors: Michael Stevens, Yang Xiao, Ji Xiao Yu, Yu Jin Qiang, Ding Xiao Ping, Xhu Xiao * Layout Supervisors: Dolores Moreira, Jin Chun, Wen Zhen Fu, Liu Xin Hua * Head Cleanup and In-Between: Lin Hua, Xhu Jin, Zou Hui * Background Artists: Ange Zhangb, Teodossi kiriakov, Kevin Smith, Lynn Zen Roos, Angela Cabral, Shu Chu Chu, Maureen Paxton, Yuen Him Tai, Susan Menzies * Color Stylists: Dale Cox, Lisa Gravel, Lang Jun * Final Checkers: Ma Yan Shen, Zhong Qiang Hua * Digital Compositing Supervisors: Kwok Lai Man, Zhang Wen Juan * Background Co-ordinators: Rebecca Orr, Crissy Boylan * Director, Audio & Video Production; Helen LeBeau * Post Production Audio Consultant: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Nancy E. Black * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry * Picture Editor: Kerri Locke * Online Editor: Andrew Mandziuk * Re-Recording Engineer: Eric Lambi * International Technical Services: Dan Wannamaker * Post Audio Supervisor: Steven Cole * Music Supervisor: Amy Fritz * Music Editor: Steve Shelski * Dialogue Editor: Peter Riley * Sound Effects Editor; Heather Pajuluoma * Assistant Sound Editor: David Drage * Business and Legal Affairs: Jane Harrison, Catherine Lam * Accountant: Virginia Yau * Treehouse Production Executives: Maryke McEwen, Jamie Piekarz * Educational Consultants for PBS: Eve Hall, Shalom Fisch * Additional Prodution Facilities: Acess Post Production Audio, Inc., The Fearless Film & Video Coproration, Funbag Animation Studios Inc., Magnetic North, Planet Voice Casting, Studios 306 Inc. * A Nelvana Limited/Agogo Entertainment Limited Coproduction - In Association with PBS * And with the participation of: Canada - The Candana Film or Video Production Tax Credit * A Canada-Hong Kong Co-production * ©2002 Nelvana Limited/Aogogo Entertainment Limited - Nelvana is a trademark of Nelvana Limited - All Rights Reserved. * Produced in Assocation with: PBS, Treehouse - A Corus Entertainment Company * AGOGO * Nelvana - Nelvana is a Corus Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Agogo Media Category:Nelvana Category:PBS Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment